Angst
by Ami670
Summary: A Bubblegum/Gumball story, featuring Finn and Fionna and Cake. A one shot. This story was originally going to be something different. Please read and review. Rated M for non descriptive rape. Oh, PB and PG are siblings, so enjoy :3! There will be a sequel coming soon and will be called "How My Life Is, or Was".


**A/N: Okay, this might be the best _Adventure Time_ fanfic I wrote. Not my story "Unexpected", I think this story's the best :3. I think I might be killed from u guys. First rape story :3.  
**

**This is a Gumball/Bubblegum fanfic. Um, to be honest, I kind of like the PG/PB shipping. But I'm still sticking with PG x F and Finn x PB. They're siblings and he "does it" to her, causing a child. So go flame me :3.  
**

**Please read. First _AT_ Story in like forever.  
**

**Also, review with mean comments, DEATH BY CHEESE :D!  
**

* * *

My mother named me Bonnibel. What I think my name meant was literally based off my last name: Bubblegum. Even my name was tacky. Bonnibel. What does that mean?

Well my life, wasn't horrible. My parents were emperors of the Candy Kingdom. My uncle Gumbald, was an heir to the Candy Kingdom. I thought_ I_ was the heir! But, at the time, I wasn't interested in ruling and castles and kingdoms and crap at the time.

My mother's name was Paige. An awkward name to name a daughter that name. Really awkward, if you ask me. My father's name was Neil. I mean, what is up with people now a days?! Even my brother's name was tacky!

My brother...he was born along me, but he came first, by 4 minutes. They named him Bubba. Such a horrible name to name a boy that. I always asked my mother **WHY** she named him that hideous word. Instead of a reasonable response, she just replied this, _"Bonnibel, sweety. The children of the Candy Kingdom's rulers are named the candy 'gum'"_.

How come my parents names are Paige and Neil for Gob's sake?! I think my grandparents were suffering from brain-damage. Very common for many people without a brain.

And onward with my activities I did. I would be forced to study kingdom stuff. Oh, my brother already did that, and he's a genius. But, to be honest, I wanted to be a scientist! Not a queen of some inherited thing from my family! And get this: he's a scientist, and he's a prince. Oh how lucky should I be right now.

But no. I wasn't allowed that "non-royalty" stuff. I was supposed to study royalty stuff, get educated and then marry off to another "royalty" family. My father picked the "so-called perfect match" to marry. And you know who the prince was? Lumpy Space Prince. And once I heard that news, I barfed uncontrollable. My brother heard all of this, and he teases me at times.

And to this day, I'll murder my mother in her sleep. Possibly my brother, but, he's an idiot.

* * *

Around the time I turned sixteen and same with my brother, my mother became sick. My father had watched my mother, since the day she got sick. My brother Bubba wasn't around at the time. Where was he? He should be here with his mom; after all, he was a mommy's boy. I knew that from minute one.

I always called my brother, hoping he would return my calls. But all I got was... _nothing_. He thought everything was fine, possibly disinterested in whats happening.

Soon enough, my mother fell so sick, she did not recover. She died slowly, right in front of my eyes. But she managed her last words to me and my father.

"I love you all."

Her eyes then slowly closed. Hours later, my father disappeared with no trace. I missed him, and deep down he was lost.

Suddenly, I inherited everything: the fortunate and being ruler of the Candy Kingdom. I suddenly lost my dreams of becoming a scientist. I knew I would never ever be a scientist.

Four weeks later, I believe, my brother_ finally _returned from his absence. He looked older and mature. He wore this hot pink shirt with light pink puffed sleeves and magenta slits with pink pants. He looked like he was..._gay_.

"Hello Bubblegum."

I hated being called "Bubblegum". That irritated the stuff out of me. Whenever someone talked to me, it was only _Bonnibel_ or my nicknames _Peebles_ or _Poibles_.

"Hello Bubba." I said, saying his name from a long time.

I didn't want to say that name. It annoyed me.

"Thats not my name anymore. I go by Gumball." He said.

For the first time, he acted mature. Every time he talked, he was acting stupid. That was another thing that I hated. But, _finally_, he doesn't go by that _gay_ name. That was the only thing that made me happy.

"Okay. Whatever. _Gumball_."

I slowly walked up to him. I was circling him.

"Gumball. How come you never asked my calls?"

He chuckled lightly.

"Well, I was busy with matters in hand. As you can see, I am the king of the Can-"

"Mother is gone."

What have I done? I should've been more graceful with the news. And I interrupted my brother. Usually I would never do that, even if his comment was retarded. I soon looked into the eyes of my brother. His eyes looked like they were turning cold.

"What?"

If there is one thing I remember from childhood, it was that my brother _hated_ being interrupted.

"Mother fell sick and died almost four weeks ago. I wanted you to come home to spend time with her before she passed. It's all she wanted, Bubba. I had the pleasure of telling her you were 'too busy' to see her before she finally died."

Thats when something inside of Bubba just... snapped.

_"No_," he said to me. "_No no no no no_." I suddenly felt bad and tried to comfort him, but he wouldn't allow me to touch him. That look in his eyes... I still remember how they made me feel. They looked so horrified, but also so _angry_.

I soon ran away to my bedroom, leaving him there of where he was.

I would never forget this night. I recall waking up to a weight on top of me, then screaming as I saw him, with a blade in his hand. I tried to remain calm. I tried to ask him what was wrong, but he said nothing. Those eyes... those same terror-filled, enraged eyes peered through me as he cut through my nightgown.

Even when I laid there, naked and shivering, it was not there. In a way, I wasn't much different than he was. I didn't _want _to face the pain of the truth. I wanted to be normal, to live a normal privileged life with a normal older brother who was just a little harsh and haughty and that's just because he was born a few minutes after me. I just couldn't accept that my brother was a complete sociopath.

Yes, even seconds before he finally raped me, I did not expect it.

"Bonnibel, this is for our future."

That was the only thing I remember hearing him whisper to me. Even that was a lie, I know now. There was no _our_, no _we_. When Bubba spoke the truth, it was only _my, me, I. _

I wondered if he did speak the truth; and this might bring a confused child to nature.

* * *

Soon enough and I expected this to happen. But, I became pregnant. I became pregnant from my own sick _brother. _He raped me after refusing to see our mother during her final hours. My father was missing, soon forgotten. I knew in my heart he would never return.

I tried to apply that mindset to my current situation, but there was nothing I could see that would ruin my life more.

I was wrong, of course. So very very wrong.

* * *

My brother hired two people to look for me: Cake the Cat and Fionna. They were siblings. The cat could strangely speak and the other one could speak perfect English.

They were kind-hearted. I hated the way they stared at me, espically Fionna. I didn't want their pity. I wanted to be strong, even if it was so difficult to manage. I didn't want to be broken like Bubba wanted. I didn't want him to win.

I took solace in sleep. I slept most of the day, waking for my meals and occasionally reading to pass the time. My brother expected me to eat my late meal with him every night. I had learned that it was better to accept these little requests, but it did not mean that I lost all defiance.

One night, however, I have had enough.

"Eat your dinner," he said sternly.

"I'm not hungry."

"It's _rude _not to eat food when it is gi-"

All my anger flared up at once as I heard his condescending voice fill the air. Without a second thought, I grabbed one of the sharpened steak knives on the table. My brother took hold of my wrist in an attempt to block the blow but I jerked my hand violently, aiming for his throat. I felt a shove and was pushed onto the table. Bubba grit his teeth as he fought the blade from ending him.

My arm grew fatigued, but I refused to back down without delivering one swipe at him before dropping the knife. I missed his neck, instead slicing through his arm. I heard him scream as he pulled back, grasping tightly to his arm while dark red blood began oozing through his fingertips.

"What did you do...?!"

I didn't want to be here anymore. So I ran off to my room. Strangely, when I opened the door, my brother was already there.

"There will be no more of that, now, will there, Bonnibel?" He spoke softly in my ear, a gentle tone laced with malice. The knife was pressed dangerously close to my collarbone, but I bit back my apprehension. I couldn't let him win.

"No," I replied simply. My voice did not waver.

"Good." Bubba left without laying a hand on me, but I heard a faint click after he closed the door. Wobbling to my feet, I checked the door knob. It was locked from the outside.

The nightmares returned.

* * *

I reached a point of where I didn't want the _thing _that was growing in me. It would grow up to be a monster just like its father. It would cause nothing but pain to everyone around it.

I had decided this; I wanted to die.

Yes, I understand that this is selfish of me. I would be taking my life with another inside me. I was imprisoned with little more than my own plaguing thoughts that ate away at me.

I decided suicide was the answer. Luckily there was a window in my bedroom. When I was a child, I'd always open the window and sit on the roof thingy of the Candy Kingdom. And since I hadn't done this in 11 years, I felt like doing it. The smell of the fresh air once made me feel lonely. But as I felt the breeze blow my hair across my face, all I could think of was freedom.

I fooled myself into wanting it more. It was not difficult to roll onto my heels and let myself fall from that window. It was the easiest commitment I had made in my entire life.

I think I blacked out once I hit the ground, or fallen asleep. But whatever it was, I do not remember what happened after falling. But I awoken in my bed, nothing like scratches or anything on my body. I looked at the window. It was boarded up, and I couldn't see any light.

I failed.

I spent the next few months horribly isolated. Thats when my brother hired security and was stepped up around me, although I never tried again to escape or hurt myself. I had a change of heart, as strange as that sounds. Only Fionna was allowed to visit me, twice a day, morning and night, to bring me my meals. We weren't allowed to talk but sometimes did. The night that I tried to kill myself, she came in with her head bowed, the tray in her hand shaking in her trembling palms.

"Please don't harm y-y-yourself." She sniffled.

It made me realize that I wasn't as alone as I had thought. I was confined to this room, but there were others wishing for my well-being. I think Fionna and Cake saw my unborn child as some sort of savior, a symbol of hope.

And I hoped there was hope.

* * *

I soon gave birth to a baby boy. It was a harrowing experience I'd rather not go into. Thankfully, my brother wasn't here at the time, and it was a bit less painful for me.

When Cake handed my baby to me, swaddled tightly in a warm blanket, I was struck with intense emotion I was unable to decipher. He was so beautiful... blue gray eyes looked up at me, and all I could do was smile. He had sparked that tiny glimmer of hope into a burning desire for life. I held him so close as tears began to trickle down my face.

I named him Finland. Yes, it was indeed a stupid name, but I didn't care. When I was a girl, I always wanted to see Finland, but I never got the chance.

When my brother heard all of this, he only scoffed. I was only allowed to address him as "Finn."

I was allowed all the time I wanted with Finn. I spent every day with him; we were locked up in my room, but it held such little significance. The past seemed so distant. Even if he was born from such a troubling situation, he was my hope. A pure life that held such promise.

* * *

Around the time Finn was 2, I started to get sick. It was like how mother was sick, but she died in like 5 days. I wonder how my long until my death. I always avoided that idea, and it haunted me at times while sleeping.

I would always cough. Finn would look at me.

"Mommy. Why are you coughing?"

His voice. His eyes. Finn didn't look like a pink guy. He looked...human. He looked like a male version of Fionna. He had blonde hair. I think his genes must have caused him to be human and have blue eyes, peach skin, and blonde hair. But, I always remembered that Finn did not want to cut his hair.

"Oh its nothing dear. I have the cold. Tha'ts all."

But I soon realized it wasn't a cold...

* * *

I realized that I have bronchitis. I hoped my brother would cure me; but my brother did not cure me. Bubba only scoffed. Many months later, while I lied on my bed dying, Fionna walked in. Finn was right by my side, literally watching me.

I forced a smile on my face. I mouthed, "I'll be okay."

I then looked at Fionna, who was walking towards the bed.

"Take Finn. He should not be here right now." I forced those words out of my mouth.

I picked up Finn and handed him to Fionna. He screamed as he was placed in Fionna's arms.

"Mommy! Why are you doing this?!"

My coughing was becoming worse. I couldn't talk. I managed to say my words to my son who was almost out the door,

"I love you Finland."

I then closed my eyes in peace.

* * *

**A/N: Should I write a sequel? If I did, it would focus on Finn or Cake and Fionna. I have no idea! YOU BETTER TELL ME.**

**Please review. And yes, I know you can't die from bronchitis, but, her's was severe.  
**

**Till next time. Bye!  
**

**Also, review with mean comments, DEATH BY CHEESE :D!  
**

**And yes, I have announced that there will be a sequel to this story called "How My Life Is, or Was".  
**


End file.
